Lex's Death
by Sparks2519
Summary: When Lex and her sisters are out on a mission, they expect everything to be fine. They couldn't be more wrong.


Alexiana's Death

It had all started as a normal run, which quickly turned into the fight of their lives. Nickcloa, Emilya, Sussiana, and Alexiana were all enjoying a game of ninja hide-and-seek when the Foot attacked from everywhere.

"HOW THE HECK DID THESE GOONS FIND US?!" Emilya yelled as she kicked a Foot in the head, knocking him out. Sussiana shrugged, trying to hold off their attacks long enough to come up with an escape plan.

"LETS JUST KICK SOME FOOT ASS!" Alexiana yelled, her sisters stared at her in shock, wondering where the heck she learned that kind of language. Then they all noticed something moving toward them, it was old Shredder himself.

"Finally, now I will get rid of you annoying foxes once and for all." Shredder hissed as his two mutant goons, Beebop and Rocksteady, moved forward for the attack. The four fox sisters braced themselves for it, but they didn't see the Foot ninja sneaking up on Alexiana. That is, until she screamed in pain.

"ALEXIANA!" They screamed in horror. She had stabbed with three katnata swords, each right in the heart area. She fell to her knees, then sideways, trying to get air into her all but destroyed lungs. Emilya stared at her sister in horror, then she turned to the Shredder, an anger in her eyes that had never been there before.

"BEEBOP! ROCKSTEADY! TAKE HER DOWN!" Shredder yelled as the two mutants ran at her, they aimed their weapons at her, only to have them yanked out of their grip.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SAKI!" Emilya screamed as she kicked the two goons in between the legs and raced at Shredder. The rest was just a blur, she heard screams and saw nothing but red. When she snapped out of it, she remembered her fallen sister. She ran over ignoring the body of Shredder on the floor, when she joined them she thought she would puke.

"Alexiana, come sis. Talk to me." She pleaded with the dying fox, Nickcloa and Sussiana just stood there, then they picked her up and headed back home. When they got there, April and Splinter were waiting for them then they saw Alexiana's body hanging limply in Sussieana's arms, it didn't look like she was breathing.

"My students, What on Earth happened?" Splinter asked hurriedly running over too his three daughters. Emilya fell to her knees and started crying, Sussiana raced to the infirmary with Alexiana in tow, Nickcloa knelt beside her weeping sister and tried to comfort her.

"Ask Sussiana, She'll know what happened." Was all he got from her, he ran as fast as he could to the infirmary, Sussiana knelt beside the sick bed, in tears. She looked up when Splinter walked in, then she hugged him tightly, sobbing vigorously. She whimpered softly, unable to speak the horrible news. That his youngest daughter was... Gone.

" I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so S-S-Sor-Sorry!" Sussiana sobbed into his shoulder, he just rubbed her trembling back in comfort while staring at the body.

She looked so beautiful, even in death. Her eyes shut, not knowing of the tears her sisters shed for her. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was smiling, happy for the love she had gotten her whole fifteen years of life. A small sniffle was heard from the fox in his arms, and she was silent as she looked at her only baby sisters body.

A couple hours passed, and Emilya had fallen asleep exhausted by the tears she shed earlier. Nickcloa still sat by her red clad sister, eyes red from the few tears she shed, but more would come. April was beginning to calm down from her shock as she watched Emilya sleep, and Nickcloa trying to stay strong. But Sussiana, oh poor Sussiana, she was the one who was affected the most. She would cry for weeks, months, maybe even years. But she would never forget her baby sister, who they had loved so much. She was a noble ninja, she had so much honer April knew that she was blessed. Splinter lay his now sleeping daughter down in her bed, and he saw Emilya laying in her bed her sheets at the foot of the bed. He smiled gently and pulled the blankets back up to her chin, and rubbed her forehead in a fatherly way. She turned into his hand, not wanting him to leave her, he smiled sadly, knowing that there will be LOTS more tears tomorrow. When the truth sank in, when they would have to... Bury Alexiana.

The next day, Nickcloa was the first to wake up, like always. She looked around their 'Rooms' it was really just a big room with four holes with beds and other personal stuff. She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her hand, she sniffed again. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, She didn't see anyone there, it was just empty. Saddened by this she walked back into her part of their room, and sat down on the bed, until she heard a small sniffle. She looked around, slightly startled by the sound, then she heard it again, coming from Emilya's side of the room. She got back up and walked over to her sisters bed, and sat down in front of her weeping sister.

"It's gonna be okay Emilya." She whispered gently to her baby sister. Emilya continued to sob and cry heavily, Nickcloa took her little sis into her arms until she started to speak a little.

"I-I-I MI-MI-MISSSS H-H-HER!" She sobbed into her shoulder, Nickcloa just held her, rubbing her back, murmuring small words of comfort. Emilya cried herself out, and fell back asleep, snoring softly. Nickcloa stayed awake, watching over her two remaining sisters and the dead corpse locked behind the lab door. She started to shake and tears filled her eyes to the brim, she started to sob as quietly as she could, which wasn't that quiet, and she hugged Emilya tighter. Unable to stop, she gasped for breath when she could and continued to sob, she cried Goodness knows how long before, at last, she fell asleep. Missing her baby sister, it felt like her heart had lost something but she couldn't help it, she was so sad and... Angry.

She was angry at the Shredder, at Beebop and Rocksteady, and at Kraag. But more at herself. They woke up the next day, their eyes sore and stinging, they sat at the kitchen table still shaking. April walked in with Irma, even Vernon came, the three remaining foxes looked up at them. Emilya was starting to calm down from a crying fit, Sussiana was still crying hysterically in her hands, and Nickcloa was trying so hard to not cry. Irma looked at them with grief and regret feeling their pain, Alexiana had been a great friend to her as well.

"Well it looks like that's one less mutant to worry about." Vernon said, then shut his mouth, remembering why they were there. Emilya raced out of the room, followed by Sussiana soon after, Nickcloa glared at him. Vernon smiled sheepishly at the pissed off fox, he knew how mad she could get sometimes, but then she walked up to him.

"My sister wasn't just a mutant, She was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Fox. She was Alexiana Yamatelo, and she was master of the nunckuckus. And SHE WAS MY SISTER!" With those words she punched Vernon in the mouth then she raced up to the surface. Splinter just watched his daughter run off, with a rather amused expression on his face. Vernon glared at her retreating from, thinking that she was overreacting. April followed Nickcloa while Irma went after Emilya and Sussiana, Irma walked into their 'Rooms' and found Sussiana wailing in Emilya's arms.

"It's gonna be okay Sussiana." Emilya whispered gently to the sobbing fox, Sussiana only sobbed harder. Irma walked over to them, and held them tightly until they fell asleep. Meanwhile, April and Splinter were searching for Nickcloa.

"I hope She's okay." April said worriedly, Splinter didn't answer her as he looked for Nickcloa. He suddenly felt a presence in an alley, it was Nickcloa.

"Turn here please." Splinter suddenly asked pointing to the alley, it was dark and scary. But the sobs from within told April that's where Nickcloa was hiding, Splinter got out telling April to wait in the battle shell.

"Nickcloa, are you here my daughter?" Splinter called worriedly. A small sob was all he got in answer. He raced into the alley in hope that Nickcloa was alright, he found her sobbing behind a dumpster.

"Nickcloa, Are you alright?" He called worriedly, she looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. Then she launched herself into her fathers arms, wailing heavily.

"D-D-D-DADDDDDYYYY! S-S-S-S-SHE'S R-R-R-R-R-REALLYY G-G-GONE!" Nickcloa wailed into her fathers shoulder, Splinter hugged her as tightly as he could gently trying to shush her. She wailed hysterically into his kimono, he soothed her as best he could, when she calmed down a little he said that they had to go back home before they were seen. He led her back to the BattleShell where she had another big meltdown, because Alexiana had named it, she had a talent for naming things, Just like she had a talent for anything if it interested her.

When they got home, Vernon had left, and Casey Jones had taken his place. Em and Sue were sitting in the living room with the body on the coffee table, Nicky tried hard not to cry but more tears ran down her cheeks like mini waterfalls. Em looked up at her, unable to comprehend what was going on, that her sister and her sunshine was gone. Forever.

A little bit later, Casey was talking to Em, who had began to cry again. Casey didn't blame her one bit, Lex had almost been like a sister to him, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry for their sakes. He held her tightly to his chest, until she cried herself to sleep; then he went to go check on Sue. There he met up with Nicky, who was just coming out of Sue's room.

"Hey Nicky, Are ya feeling better?" He asked her softly, she nodded but only slightly. Casey looked at her, taking in her appearance. Her fur was wild and unkempt, her eyes were red along with her cheeks, and her nose was raw from rubbing it so much. All in all, she looked awful, he was sure Sue looked way worse though, now that her best friend and only little sister was dead.

"She's finally asleep, I thought I would have to knock her out." Nicky said sadly, she sniffed softly and rubbed at her nose. Casey grew worried so he led her into the kitchen to get something to drink, he knew how thirsty one gets after crying. Something he read in a book once, you get dehydrated if you cry so much.

"Come on, drink this." He said, handing her a mug of peach tea, she smiled and took it nodding her thanks. He started to wonder if she would ever smile again, if any of them would be happy.

The next day, Lex's body had been washed and wrapped in a orange sheet, ready for the funeral. The drive up to Casey's farm was in silence, everyone was too grieved to speak, Em had tried to lighten the mood up but shut up after a while after seeing that it wasn't working.

"We are here my daughters, Please help me with Alexiana." Splinter said with a grieved look in his eyes, they nodded and helped him carry Alexiana's body to her grave. When they got there they gently put her body into the coffin, then came the final goodbyes.

"Lex, You were the best little sister I ever had. I'm really gonna miss you... Oh god little sis, I can't believe you're dead. I love you so much." Sussiana wept as she knelt beside the grave, then it was Emilya's turn.

"Lex, how could you do this to us? We love you and you go and die on us, you were only fifteen years old. But that didn't stop you did it? I love you little sis, I should've told you more often." Em said softly, she would've started crying so she went back beside Nicky and Sue.

"Lex, you were the greatest young woman I ever knew. There will never be someone who could make us smile like you, your determination to make us smile was amazing. We'll miss you so much baby sister. I love you." And Nicky went back and stood with her head held high, Splinter walked to the coffin.

"Alexiana, You and your sisters were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. But I would give anything to reverse this tragedy I would do it without a second thought. I love you my beautiful daughter." Splinter said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and the coffin was lowered into the ground. Burying Alexiana Yamatelo, the wild youngest fox, Forever.

Or so they thought, because later that night... A hand shot out of the ground and grabbed a hold of the ground and heaved the body up.

"I'm back."

THE END?


End file.
